Hay Lin
Hay Lin is the H in W.I.T.C.H. and the'' ''Guardian of Air. Profile Hay Lin was born on June 4th and is the youngest of the group. She was raised and lives in Heatherfield with her parents Joan and Chen Lin and briefly her paternal grandmother, Yan Lin. Hay Lin and her family live above The Silver Dragon, the Chinese restuarant that her parents own. She often helps out there after school. Hay Lin is a student Sheffield institute and is in the same class as Irma and Taranee. Personality and Interests Hay Lin is quirky, energetic and optimistic. Despite her youth (in comparison to the other girls), she is insightful and patient. She can however be absent-minded and goofy like any other girl her age. Hay Lin can be described as a "free spirit" and is very creative. Her hobbies include art and fashion design and she loves to paint, sketch and draw. She does well in art class at school and likes to design her own outfits, especially for Halloween. Her friends try to help her kick the bad habit of writing and drawing on her hands. When she has to wear braces, Hay Lin designs them herself, using the symbols of the five elements. Hay is also into outer space, cosmic or alien-themed items and oftens wears goggles on her head. Guardian of Air Hay Lin and her four friends, Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia, are chosen to be the new Guardians of Kandrakar. Hay Lin controls the classical element of air, but also has the following secondary powers: *She is the only W.I.T.C.H. who can fly. *She can experience the memories associated with an object by listening to the sound it makes. *She can soundproof a room. When her grandmother Yan Lin becomes the Oracle and the girls each receive a magical gift for their "New Power" transformation Hay Lin's gift is a pair of fans. Relationships Yan Lin Yan Lin is Hay Lin's paternal grandmother. When the girls begin to discover their powers and have strange dreams about the Heart of Kandrakar, it is Yan Lin who tells them of their new role as Guardians and power over the classical elements, handing the Heart of Kankrakar over to Will. Unfortunately, Yan Lin is quite old and grows ill. She passes away shortly after, but Hay is able to see her again in Kandrakar, where she becomes an Elder. Yan and Hay are very fond of each other and share a very special bond, both having been the Guardian of Air. Parents Eric Lyndon Hay Lin meets Eric during a Summer vacation spent in Heatherfield when her bag gets caught on his motorcycle and she accidentally spills ice-cream all over his shirt. They take an instant liking to each other and Hay Lin develops a crush on him. He shares with her his interest in Astrology and aids her and her friends in one of their missions when his grandfather helps decode Halinor's diary to discover the secret of the Star of Cassidy. Hay Lin shares her first kiss with Eric. Gallery 429249-hay-lin-witch-36.jpg hayfashion6 (1).jpg 518077-haysom.jpg 3677f904c3_86957426_o2.jpg 73.JPG 74.JPG 448977-hayj.jpg group1.JPG tumblr_inline_mqevcec3uR1qg4gqo.png hai8.jpg hai36.JPG hai9.jpg hai42.JPG hai54.JPG hai67.JPG hai83.JPG Witch_Haylin_color_Scuderi_by_Skudo.jpg Trivia * Hay Lin's nickname is Hay Hay. *She is the only W.I.T.C.H. girl who doesn't have a sibling. *In Chinese mythology, the classical elements do not include air. They are Water, Fire, Earth, Wood and Metal. *Hay Lin's least favorite subject is Physical Education. *"Possible futures": In issue 50 Hay Lin is a flight attendant and in issue 121 she is a mother to twins.